She'll never walk away (I'm always ready, my love)
by Drewyd
Summary: Cinco veces que Rickon se inmiscuyó en la vida amorosa de sus hermanos, voluntaria o involuntariamente, y una en que a nadie le importó la suya.
1. Robb

**Disclaimer:** Canción de hielo y Fuego no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a George. R. R. Martin.

* * *

 **1**

El drama familiar que sucedía entretenía a Rickon tanto como cualquiera de sus otros videojuegos, aunque realmente no comprendiese qué estaba pasando. Solamente sabía que su madre apretaba los labios, su padre se masajeaba las sienes y Robb y Jon no dejaban de gritarse.

Por más que le gustase ser el centro de atención al menor de los Stark, ver a su familia tratar de no caerse a golpes era entretenimiento suficiente, y procuraba mantenerse siempre al tanto de todos los acontecimientos. Sabía, por ejemplo, que el conflicto había iniciado cuando Robb trajo a esa chica Jeyne en vez de a su novia usual. Rickon no notó ese detalle hasta que Jon preguntó qué hacía su medio hermano con la Westerling, rechinando los dientes. De allí, todo escaló.

Arya y Rickon, los menos involucrados en el tema, disfrutaban de meter cizaña y casquillo en cada conversación y ver cómo volvían todos a alborotarse.

—Lo que realmente no entiendo —le decía Rickon una tarde a su hermana, viendo a Robb enfrentarse a unos hombres feos y gordos en el jardín—, es por qué esa Jeyne irrita tanto a mamá y a Jon. No es precisamente bonita, pero...

Arya sonrió, con el cigarrillo que no le dejaban fumar entre los dientes, y se estiró en el banco donde estaban sentados.

—Ah, mi joven hermano. El problema no es ese, porque 'esa Jeyne' fácilmente podría haber entrado a la familia. El problema está que Robb estaba comprometido, y ahora abandonó a su novia, una alianza entre familias, por 'esa Jeyne'.

Rickon alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante el comportamiento del que consideraba su hermano más responsable, y se rascó el cuero cabelludo, frustrado.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿La otra chica, su novia anterior, era así de fea, como esos hombres?

Arya soltó una carcajada explosiva, liberando un fuerte olor a humo, y miró a su hermano con afecto.

—Que ellos no te oigan decir eso. De hecho, su novia anterior era preciosa, a pesar de ser una Frey y tener esos sapos como padres. Por eso lo interrogan a todas horas, tratando de encontrar el por qué.

»Y, por supuesto, convenciéndolo que Jeyne Westerling no vale el enojar a los Frey. Quién sabe por qué Robb hizo esto. La chica debe de tener ciertos... talentos.

Rickon no entendió el sugestivo doble sentido de su hermana, pero de igual manera se tomó la molestia de ver mejor a la chica Jeyne, y tuvo que concordar con la parte protestante del acuerdo. La chica era bastante sosa, con cara en forma de corazón y cabello ondulado castaño. Se mantenía pegada a Robb como chicle, evitando atravesársele a cualquiera de los Stark, y Rickon tuvo el súbito impulso de pincharla para ver si tenía voz.

—¿Sabes hablar? —le demandó una noche, al verla encogida en el jardín trasero, detrás de la fuente menor. Ella asintió.

—S-sí.

Rickon le entrecerró los ojos, y por primera vez la diversión que había sentido por tantas semanas cedió, dando paso a la rabia. Quería muchísimo a Robb, y aunque disfrutase viéndolo sufrir ante las constantes amenazas y acosos de su familia, no iba a permitir que ninguna niña irritante le arruinase la vida por siempre (y Rickon, en efecto, omitió el detalle que él también era un niño irritante que le arruinaba la vida a sus hermanos).

—No sé qué te ve Robb —sentenció, y Jeyne se encogió sobre sí misma. Rickon la miró con la cruel dureza que todos los niños parecen tener y sopesó la idea de tirarle un poco de agua de la fuente en la cara, para ver si reaccionaba de otra manera que no fuese gemir.

»Nunca conocí a la prometida de Robb, pero seguramente era mucho más divertida y bo...

—¡Basta, Rickon!

El niño se sobresaltó ante la voz de su hermano, y Robb apareció en el jardín con dos vasos en la mano. Miraba a Rickon con una hostilidad poco característica de él, y el chiquillo se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Sólo quería...

—Ya sé lo que querías. Lo que todo el mundo me viene diciendo desde hace un mes.

Robb lo fulminó con la mirada, como si la culpa de que estuviese metido en tremendo problema fuese de Rickon, y Jeyne se adelantó dos pasos.

—No, Robb, está... —miró a Rickon, y en la oscuridad del jardín él solo pudo distinguir dos rendijas en su rostro a modo de ojos—… está bien. Rickon, yo amo a tu hermano.

Ante esto, el niño bufó, y Robb se adelantó unos pasos, seguramente para meterle un zurrazo en la cabeza.

—Y no sé qué me ve él —continuó, caminando ella también—, pero estoy sumamente agradecida que me haya acompañado después de todo este problema. Yo... yo se que es complicado, pero realmente lo amo y espero que tu familia algún día pueda comprender eso.

Robb se veía tan sorprendido que Rickon supuso que nunca había expresado esos sentimientos en frente de él, o de nadie. El niño miró a su hermano mayor, a Jeyne, luego a su hermano y de vuelta a la mujer. Al final, se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, supongo. Si están felices juntos —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el fortín que era Invernalia, pero se detuvo unos momentos para ver por encima del hombro a Robb acariciándole la mejilla a Jeyne, justo como hacia papá con mamá cuando estaba angustiada.

Siguió caminando, y al día siguiente Rickon exhibió una defensa tan rabiosa hacia Jeyne contra su familia que todos quedaron sin habla, y Rickon disfrutó de ser el centro de atención una vez más.


	2. Jon

**Disclaimer:** Canción de hielo y Fuego no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a George. R. R. Martin.

* * *

 **2**

El drama familiar que había causado Robb había tenido unas cuantas consecuencias buenas, una de ellas siendo el secretismo de la relación de Jon. Estaban todos tan ocupados sacándole los trapos sucios a Robb que nadie notó los cambios de Jon. Nadie excepto Arya, por supuesto, y Rickon, aunque eso fue un accidente.

Aunque tenía diez años y se suponía que era un niño mayor, todavía tenía la costumbre de entrar a las habitaciones de sus hermanos y robarle cosas, como un pirata. Debido a los gritos y coñazos que le daban sus familiares cuando se enteraban, el pequeño se aseguraba llevarse sólo cosas que fuesen insignificantes, y lentamente acumularlas. Por ello, tenía varios collares de Robb, unos cuantos lápices labiales de Sansa y sus pintauñas, CDs viejos de Arya y hasta tuercas de la silla de ruedas de Bran. Ese día tocaba, en efecto, agarrar algo de Jon.

Su habitación, que había quedado solitaria debido a su partida a la universidad, estaba al final del pasillo, casi un ático, y Rickon se aseguró de que nadie lo viese antes de entrar. Como Jon estaba en prácticas de natación, tenía el acceso libre. El cuarto estaba pobre de cosas, con la vieja cama del muchacho pegada a la pared, un ropero y unos cuantos poster olvidados en las paredes. Rickon examinó con cuidado el ambiente, buscando algo pequeño pero divertido para quitar. Los gabinetes estaban vacíos excepto por unos cuantos bóxer olvidados, los poster eran aburridos y la cama, desaliñada. Rickon se tiró en ella, frustrado, y no fue hasta que se recostó encima de la almohada que notó la cosa dura que estaba debajo.

Al sacar el teléfono, él sintió una codiciosa avaricia que fue reemplazada por su sentido común. Si se llevaba el objeto más importante de su hermano le caería un infierno encima, especialmente con Jon tan irritado. Por ello, se dedicó a encenderlo, preguntarse por qué lo había dejado atrás y ver la pantalla bloqueada. Aparecieron varios mensajes en ella, y todos venían de la misma persona.

Yggrite – 0230

 _mañana te voy a buscar? Rider me dio día libre ;)_

Yggrite – 0235

 _jo-der respondeme. Val me está ofreciendo irnos a una charla naturalista todo el dia_

Yggrite – 0237

 _CARAJO JON._

Yggrite – 0240

 _vete al carajo. Quiero ver con quien tendras sexo estos dias, porque te jodiste conmigo_

Rickon comenzó a reír, mitad cautivado por la mención del sexo (ah, próxima pubertad) y mitad sorprendido por los mensajes que esta persona le estaba enviando a su medio hermano. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza si era una mujer u hombre.

«Yggrite.» El nombre se mantuvo en sus labios incluso al día siguiente, cuando Jon lo fue a recoger a clases de karate para llevarlo a casa. Rickon tenía la palabra en la punta de la lengua, lista para ser lanzada a Jon de forma burlona, pero se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Jon aparcó en frente de unos edificios.

—Voy a dejar a una _amiga_ cerca de casa. Compórtate.

Le lanzó una mirada penetrante, pero al mismo tiempo le alborotó el cabello, y Rickon agradeció conservar a su hermano, aún en la batalla sin cuartel que era su familia. No pasaron más de treinta segundos antes que la puerta del copiloto se abriese, y por un segundo Rickon pensó que era Sansa, con ese cabello rojo fuego lleno de bucles.

—¡Hola! —saludó la muchacha de nariz respingada, volteándose para sonreírle al niño. Y, sin más preámbulo, Rickon lo supo.

—Hola, Yggrite.

El carro quedó en completo silencio, mientras Jon miraba a Rickon con alarma e Ygritte alzaba las cejas.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho, Rickon? —el niño se dio cuenta que Jon en verdad no quería poner su relación con Ygritte en la mira, la relación que tuviese, y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para callar a su hermano. _Cualquier_ cosa.

Rickon, temeroso de ese brillo rabioso en los ojos de Jon y de su bien físico, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Arya —escupió las palabras como si le quemasen, y el gruñido de Jon le confirmó que la menor Stark sí sabía de esa... situación. Rickon se encogió en sí mismo, mientras Ygritte le hablaba sobre unas cosas extrañas naturalistas y el cuidado del ambiente.

Al final, Jon le gritó a Arya, Arya le gritó a Jon, ambos le gritaron a Rickon y tuvieron que separarse luego de darse los obligatorios zurrazos. Jon le contó al chiquillo que Robb también conocía a Ygritte, pero que quería mantenerlo en secreto porque había demasiada tensión en la casa y su novia no merecía eso. Le hizo jurar, jalándolo de la pata de la oreja, que no le iba a decir nada a nadie más, y fue tan convincente que Rickon no abrió nunca su boca sobre el asunto, y se aseguró de enviarle un cactus a Ygritte cada cumpleaños desde entonces.


	3. Sansa

**Disclaimer:** Canción de hielo y Fuego no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a George. R. R. Martin.

* * *

 **3**

La vida amorosa de Sansa era una de las grandes ironías de la existencia humana. Ella, que en su infancia hablaba de príncipes de fantasía y finales rosados mientras cuidaba a Rickon, fue la más tormentosa y terrible novia, y tuvo más parejas que ninguno de sus hermanos, o al menos que él supiese. Y aunque estuviese equivocado, Sansa se conseguía tales bastardos como novios que era imposible olvidarlos.

Primero estaba, por supuesto, Joffrey. Él ocupaba el puesto del peor ser humano y pedazo de _mierda_ que Rickon había conocido en toda su vida. No solo era malcriado, estúpido y aburrido, sino que era tan sádico que había intentado incluso violar a Sansa, cosa que Rickon se había enterado mucho después. No había oportunidad que no desperdiciase para torturar, golpear o mofarse de alguien, y Rickon estaba verdaderamente preocupado por sus pobres hermanos menores, soportando a reverendo bastardo. El día que irrevocablemente botó a Sansa por otra prostituta fue el día más feliz de la familia Stark, y por poco declarado como día festivo.

Todos esperaban que Sansa hubiese aprendido de semejante error, pero luego Sansa trajo al siguiente, nada más y nada menos que Sandor Clegane. Rickon supuso que no estaba tan mal, sin importar lo pésimo que le cayese el hombre, de no ser por la diferencia de edad de _veinte_ años, las tendencias alcohólicas y la cara horrible y desfigurada. El pobre imbécil no parecía caber en ninguna parte, y se mostró incómodo y taciturno toda su estancia en Invernalia. Pudo observar que Sandor miraba a Sansa con una gentileza que Joffrey nunca había demostrado (carajo, ¿el tipo siquiera amaba a alguien que no fuese él?). Rickon se mantuvo interesado en el hombre, porque si Sansa volvía a salir con alguien con un mínimo de parecido a Joffrey Baratheon le iba a pegar una cachetada a ambos.

Al final algo no resultó, porque Rickon no volvió a oír o ver al perro gigantesco; viéndolo en retrospectiva, él hubiese preferido mil veces a Sandor, viejo y alcohólico, al siguiente que vino, aún más viejo y asquerosamente pederasta. Petyr Baelish se suponía que era amigo de la infancia de su madre, un hombre de _cincuenta años_ por el amor de Dios. Si con Robb y Jeyne había estallado una batalla sin cuartel, con Sansa y Petyr se armó la de Dios es Cristo. Esta vez, sin embargo, no había nada de divertido. Hasta Rickon, adolescente y rebelde que era, comprendía el nivel de perturbación de la situación. Eso llegó al nivel de demanda y policía, porque Petyr ya tenía otras advertencias de acoso y carajo, hasta él trato de pegarle una patada.

Sansa quedó como una muñeca vacía, melancólica y cansada a todas horas, y después de Baelish le siguió Robert Arryn (un mocoso tan malcriado y estúpido como Joffrey, pero más amable) y hasta Tyrion Lannister, aunque eso fue mas bien una alianza entretenida y fugaz.

Por eso, cuando Sansa caminó hacia la casa con un muchacho tras sí agarrados de la mano, todos se preparaban para lo peor. Eddard Stark se masajeó el puente de la nariz, demasiado viejo para estas cosas, Catelyn alzó las manos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia a algún Dios, y Bran preparó las palomitas junto a Rickon. Después de Petyr ya nadie podía ser peor.

En ese sentido Rickon quedó decepcionado, porque el chico que su hermana trajo a cenar no se parecía en nada a sus anteriores parejas. Saludó con cierta timidez a Catelyn, le estrechó la mano a Ned y demostró unos impecables modales. Además, se ganó la simpatía de Bran en el instante en que lo vio cojear, con o sin bastón. La cena fue tan tranquila y amena que Rickon estaba muy preocupado, porque las relaciones románticas de Sansa equivalían al desastre, y lo mejor era prepararse para ello.

Lo encontró sentado en la azotea, cerca de la habitación de Sansa, y Rickon se posicionó diagonal a él, tratando de ver algún signo de locura en su rostro.

—¿Eres un psicópata? —demandó él, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en que antes se habían encontrado.

—¿E-eh?

—Que si eres un maldito psicópata —repitió Rickon, acercándose más al hombre. Tenía la camisa de vestir abierta en el cuello y el bastón reposaba en la pared. Parecía el más inofensivo de todas las parejas de Sansa, pero Rickon no se dejaría engañar.

—Em... no particularmente...

—¿Un violador?

—No.

—¿Acosador?

—Tampoco.

—¿Tienes algún problema con la bebida?

—¿De qué va todo esto? —Rickon vio por primera vez a Willas Tyrell con una mirada menos que amable. Parecía cansado, muy cansado en realidad. Decidió ir al grano.

—De que mi hermana es un asco eligiendo novios y que me lleve el diablo si dejo que otro hijo de puta la haga llorar, otra vez. Fue divertido las primeras dos veces, pero ya es demasiado. Repito, ¿eres un alcohólico?

—No, no lo soy —Willas se separó un poco de la pared para ver al chico mejor, y sus ojos marrones brillaron—. Conozco el historial de Sansa, y no soy ninguna de esas cosas. Es más, tengo como objetivo que Sansa nunca vuelva a pasar por algo así otra vez. Sólo quiero protegerla...

Willas volvió la cara hacia el frente, donde podía ver todo el bosque hermoso que rodeaba a Invernalia, oscuro e iluminado vagamente por las estrellas. Rickon inhaló con fuerza por la nariz y se paró al lado del hombre, apoyado en el barandal.

—Dios sabe que esto lo debería de estar haciendo Jon, mucho más versado en hábitos de intimidación y extorsión, pero si esto es lo que queda... —Rickon se sentía muy incómodo, porque Willas Tyrell no era otra cosa sino amable, solícito y bastante dulce, pero continuó con su deber de todas formas—; me caes bien, tal vez porque mis estándares están tan bajos que cualquier cosa que no sea Baratheon o Baelish me agrada, pero te advierto que no estamos para soportar otro asqueroso sociópata jodiendo a Sansa, y si llega la ocasión, no dudaré en patearte la puta pierna y golpearte en la cabeza con el bastón.

Ya, ahí estaba su primer acto de advertencia como hermano. Robb se había encargado de Arryn y Jon de Tyrion, y solo los muertos sabían qué pasaba en la vida de Arya. Se hubiese sentido mejor si éste no fuese como la sexta cagada de Sansa.

Para su sorpresa y frustración Willas soltó una risotada, aferrándose a la baranda para no caer. Negó con la cabeza unos segundos (y Rickon sopesó cuán rápido podía agarrar el bastón y estrellárselo en la nariz).

—Eso está muy bien —rio, antes de soltar el aire con fuerza por la nariz—, Sansa merece muchísimo, y yo protejo lo que es mío. Pero inevitablemente la lastimaré, porque los seres humanos hacemos eso —volvió a suspirar, mientras se frotaba las manos, y Rickon se preguntó si la pierna le dolería con frecuencia—… sólo quiero que sea feliz...

Rickon se dio por realizado, y se devolvió a su cuarto con la firme intención de relatarle a Jon y a Robb por teléfono tanto su estelar actuación como hermano agresivo como el hecho que Sansa, por fin, había conseguido a alguien bueno en su vida.


	4. Arya

**Disclaimer:** Canción de hielo y Fuego no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a George. R. R. Martin.

* * *

 **4**

Otra de las grandes ironías de la humanidad (y las hermanas Stark parecían estar llenas de ella) fue el hecho que Arya, la más rebelde y grosera y alborotadora, fuese quien tuviese la introducción y relación menos alocada, en cierto sentido. Un viernes, no mucho después que Willas cenase con ellos, llegó Arya con un hombre agarrado de la mano, mirando con desinterés a su hermano menor.

—Ah, Rickon, qué tal. Ya que estás por aquí ve al carro estacionado más allá y trae nuestras cosas.

—¿Me ves cara de sirviente? —le espetó, mirando de reojo al hombre (porque no tenía nada de muchacho), y quedó estupefacto al ver que tenía la mitad del pelo rojo y la otra mitad blanca.

«¿Qué carajos?»

—Te veo cara que quieres unos cuantos billetes por esto —Arya le mostró una sonrisa dientuda, y Rickon accedió a regañadientes. El hombre rio por lo bajo, mostrando una voz profunda, mientras le susurraba algo a Arya en un idioma extranjero.

«¿Alemán, tal vez? ¿O ruso? ¿Con quién puñetas se ha enrolado Arya?» Para cuando terminó de llevar los bolsos de viaje a la casa, el hombre y su hermana habían desaparecido, seguramente a hablar con su padre, y Rickon no los volvió a ver hasta la cena.

Como todo buen adolescente, Rickon adoraba el drama y las calamidades ajenas, y como todo buen adolescente con una madre agresiva, procuraba también no ser él quien las causase. Nuevamente volvió a quedar decepcionado en ese aspecto cuando se hizo claro que Jaqen H'ghar era un verdadero encanto. Habló con Ned y Catelyn sobre asuntos políticos y territoriales de la región, discutió sobre los mejores pianistas clásicos con Bran y, después del postre, alejó a Rickon hacia el patio delantero, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchado pero todavía iluminados por las luces de la casa.

—Arya le ha hablado a uno sobre todos sus hermanos, incluyendo a un chico. Uno trajo un regalo que Arya le recomendó.

Rickon alzó una ceja ante la excéntrica forma de hablar del hombre, pero se calló ante la perspectiva de un regalo gratuito. Jaqen sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un objeto alargado y envuelto en una tela oscura. Se lo entregó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Puntos por secretismo —murmuró Rickon, desenvolviéndolo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y estuvo cerca de pegar un brinco— ¡OH POR DIOS!

—Como uno se quedará todo el fin de semana, uno tendrá tiempo de sobra para entrenar a un chico sobre cómo usarlo —Jaqen tomó el cuchillo y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos con una experticia que hizo que Rickon soltase una carcajada salvaje. La navaja era esbelta, fina y pesaba lo justo. El mango era negro, sin ningún detalle en particular, pero aun así Rickon sentía la necesidad de acercar su rostro a éste y admirarlo con toda la fuerza de su ser.

«El hijo de puta es bueno» pensó una parte de él, la que reconocía una manipulación a kilómetros de distancia, pero fue acallada por la otra parte de él que quería tirar el cuchillo _ya_.

—¿Eres un asesino a sueldo, Jaqen H'ghar? —inquirió, sonriendo con ferocidad. Jaqen rio entre dientes.

—Uno oculta muchos secretos. Uno le enseñará unos cuantos a un chico si promete no clavarle la navaja en el ojo a nadie.

La sonrisa de Rickon fue toda respuesta.


	5. Bran

**Disclaimer:** Canción de hielo y Fuego no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a George. R. R. Martin.

* * *

 **5**

Para cuando llegó el momento de Bran de traer a su pareja a un almuerzo, ya ninguno de la familia Stark quedaba cuerdo. Se le habían agotado la sorpresa reservada para el drama familiar, y cuando Bran apareció en la puerta con un chico lánguido y ojeroso, Catelyn Stark solo le puso una taza de té en las manos y se sentó frente suyo, con las cejas alzadas.

—No tiene cara de ser un psicópata o un pederasta —dijo la señora de la casa, y Rickon sonrió con saña.

—Ni tampoco de alcohólico, aunque...

—¡Ya dejen eso! —espetó Bran con las mejillas coloradas. Estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas de una manera tan alerta que parecía que fuese a abalanzarse hacia ellos en cualquier momento. El otro chico, en cambio, permanecía imperito, con los ojos caídos y el pelo sobre el rostro.

—Bueno, tus hermanos han traído a gentuza mucho peor. Creo que tú y Arya han salvado el poco cabello rojo que me queda en la cabeza —Catelyn Stark se encogió de hombros, ajustándose el vestido que tenía puesto y mirando a su hijo inválido y a su pareja —. De solo pensar en Joffrey y Petyr se me pone la piel de gallina. Vamos a establecer una tregua: ustedes se tratan bien el uno al otro y no nos sacan canas prematuras, yo no me inmiscuyo en sus asuntos y que dios nos agarre confesados.

—Mi nombre es Jojen. Jojen Reed —habló el chico por primera vez.

—¡Ah, el hijo de Howland! —su padre apareció en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole al hijo de uno de sus amigos más íntimos. Jojen asintió, distraído, y se apartó el cabello de los ojos.

—Le recomiendo que quite el té de la hornilla, señora Stark. Esta hirviendo.

Y tal cual, la tetera comenzó a sonar y Catelyn Stark se levantó de un salto, rumbo a la cocina. «Otro psíquico más. El dúo telépata y tal.»

—Dime algo interesante, Jojen —ordenó Rickon, mirando al chico con burla. Estaba vestido todo de verde, y miraba más allá de él, como si pudiese ver el futuro de toda la humanidad o algo así. Bran lo fulminó con la mirada.

Esperaba que el chico no respondiese, porque tenía cara de ser _ligeramente_ retrasado, pero abrió mucho los ojos ante su respuesta.

—Me gusta comer ranas.

Bran y Jojen estallaron en carcajadas, divertidos con la clara broma interna, y aunque Ned se veía bastante sorprendido, Rickon les mostró los dientes en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

 _Reto aceptado._


	6. Bonus: Rickon

**Disclaimer:** Canción de hielo y Fuego no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a George. R. R. Martin.

* * *

 **Bonus**

Desde su más tierna infancia y como había dejado en claro toda su vida, Rickon adoraba llamar la atención y ser el foco de ella. Por eso, cuando entró a la fiesta por el primer aniversario de la boda de Sansa, lo hizo con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Wex, riendo a mandíbula batiente. Todos lo miraron, y por un segundo Rickon saboreó la dulce atención de llevar por primera vez a su novio a conocer a su familia, pero no duró mucho. Robb jaló a Rickon en un abrazo aplastante, y luego Jon, y luego su padre, y luego estaba con el bebé de Sansa en brazos, apachurrado por su madre.

—Esto es ridículo —se quejó poco después, tratando de mantener al pequeño Galerie entretenido. Arya bufó a su lado, tomando un trago generoso de cerveza—. Todos ustedes viven el drama y la intriga de ocultar una relación, o pelear por ella, o al menos que le pregunten, y a mi que me parta un rayo.

—Venga, hombre, la tuviste fácil. Tu relación debe de ser la más normal de todas, compitiendo solamente con la de Bran... aunque Jojen literalmente es un psíquico que predice vainas, así que no cuenta.

—Injusto —murmuró entre dientes, agarrando a Galerie por debajo de los hombros y alzándolo. Era un niño precioso, tal como Sansa hubiese querido, con unas pocas hebras de cabello caoba en el cráneo y ojos brillantes. Rickon estaba rogando que no le vomitase encima.

—Ese Wex, ¿es mudo?

—Sí.

—Debe de ser muy incómodo cuando están en la cama...

—Por el amor de Dios, Arya.

Ella soltó una carcajada, y Jaqen apareció a su lado con un plato lleno de comida.

—Hola, asesino-que-no-es-asesino.

—Buenas tardes, chico guapo.

Rickon le mostró una sonrisa feral a Jaqen que éste le devolvió, y ambos se despidieron de él antes de perderse en la pista de baile. Colocó a Galerie en sus piernas, sentándolo de tal forma que viese a la gente y si decidiese vomitar no cayese todo en sus piernas.

—Tamaña locura, ¿no? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, mientras observaba a su padre y a su madre dar vueltas y sonreírse como la primera vez. Robb se casó con una chica que no era su prometida, Jon estaba junto a una loca salvaje de lo más norte del país que nunca paraba de hablar de naturaleza, Sansa había necesitado seis intentos con psicópatas antes de encontrar al indicado, Arya vivía con un extranjero varios años mayor que ella que podía o no ser un asesino a sueldo y Bran y Jojen... bueno, esos dos estaban listos para unirse a los X-Men.

«Tamaña locura» se repitió en su mente, mientras le limpiaba los mocos al bebé con el mantel de la mesa. Wex apareció en su mano, sonriente, cargando una bolsa con botellas.

Hizo varias señas con los dedos en rápida sucesión, mientras Galerie levantaba las manos para que lo alzara. «¿Estás listo para echar vodka en el ponche?»

—Siempre estaré listo para ti, corazón —respondió.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Escribir desde el punto de vista de Rickon siempre es un placer, especialmente si está haciendo estragos. ¿Reviews?


End file.
